The Journal of Isabella Jones
by iluvbaseball
Summary: Isabella writes about Senior year, getting bullied, her lesbian moms, new friends, and her lust of Kid Blink.


**I don't really know if this story is any good. Depending on the feedback, I'll either take this down or continue it. Plus, I don't exactly know what direction it's going in. **

**Read on! Please!**

"The Journal of Isabella Jones"

Dear Journal,

I do not know why but, 'Dear Journal' took me like a minute to write. I mean, oh my cow! David _is_ right; I_ do_ space out a lot! He says he sees me going 'out there' in class and during tests and keeps bitching that I should 'kick the habit'. What the hell does that even mean? And he's always lecturing me, getting all preachy about how I shouldn't bite my nails or I should act like a young lady. God, sometimes he's such a damn mother hen. I already have two moms David, I don't need a third. David Jacobs is my best friend of six years and my moms are Sally and Janis Jones.

Janis and Sally got married twenty-five years ago and adopted me about sixteen years ago when I was one. After they got married, Sally went through a lot of homophobic prejudice in college, so they waited before they got a kid. God, I make it sound like they were picking out a car.

They started a G.S.A. (Gay-Straight Alliance) at my school last year and I'm the president. You have no idea how much that position sucks; every guy in the school thinks I'm a lesbian! Except for David of course but, he doesn't really count for me. Plus, he has eyes for Juliet Thomas. Not that I'm homophobic or anything. Look at my moms. But, I've gotten into fights because of them and, Davey has too; he was trying to stick up for me. And all the time jerk-offs like Jared Jenkins talk crap to me and ask me what girls I think are hot and what chick's pants I'm getting into. Disrespected and beaten just to please my parents…Am I a sell out or what? Corey Porter, otherwise known as Kid Blink won't even look at me. Well, come to think of it, he doesn't look t most people because of his blind eye, hence his nickname.

So yeah, my family is sort of creepy and we tend to keep to ourselves when not supporting gay rights.

Well, I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Isabella Jones. Mom and Mom call me Indiana Jones constantly. Yeah…Sally's a really big Harrison Ford fan. She even likes that one movie he was in as the president and those Russian terrorists attack his flight. I think it was called _Air Force One_. I'll ask her later. Personally, I like _The Fugitive_. Anyway, I am seventeen (as already stated) and right now a senior at River Side High School. I'm president of the G.S.A. and P.A.C. (Performing Arts Club. It's easy to see why people think I'm homosexual). My favorite class is English with Mr. Denton. And I have a crush on one of the saxophone players in the school band Kid Blink.

I started liking him freshman year when I was in jock-mode. I was doing the hurdles in a track and field meet and Blink was up in the stands watching. That's when teenage lust hit me up side the head. He's not the cutest guy around but, he's enough for me.

Janis gave me this journal last Saturday, when she got home from her job at Wal-Mart. She's one of those greeters that stands by the door and says "Good Morning/Evening! Welcome to Wal-Mart!" She fucking hates her job.

Dave had been watching 'Silence of the Lambs' in the basement/hangout with me and needed to leave right as it was getting good. He said something about going to a study group. What a stiff! But, I went along with it and walked him out. So just when David pulled his crappy car out of the driveway, Janis drove in the garage. Sally's car wasn't I there because she was at work still. She's a lawyer.

Janis threw the notebook at me out of her pick-up's driver's seat window and told me, "It's coming out of your allowance."

It took nearly a week an entire week (it's Friday) to decide what the hell I was going to do with this. I thought about re-gifting it and giving to Juliet (my friend) because she LOVES to draw. But, she has like a billion notebooks so, I'm saving up my money to buy her sketchbook and art set. It'll be the best I can find. Juliet's really going somewhere with art; I feel like I should be there for her when her parents aren't. Then I thought about beginning my first screenplay in here but nothing inspirational came to mind.

Finally in English class today, Mr. Denton was talking about how William Shakespeare kept a journal of all the things he accomplished, and all of his dreams. And it was one of the only indications of Shakespeare's life outside his plays and sonnets. I'm not totally in love with Shakespeare like Juliet is; I'm more of a Walt Whitman or Robert Frost type of girl. But when I die at the age of 23, I want to give people something to remember me by. A diary seems like an easy way to go. Time capsule is totally out of the question. I love time travel and _Back to the Future_ and shit but, if I bury a time _capsule_ who's going to fucking know when to dig it up? Who would know about it? Who would care?

It's 7:45 and in about fifteen minutes, Davey is picking Juliet and me up to go to a party. One of the dudes he's been studying with is hosting at the other guys are going too. Yes, my Friday night will be spent partying with nerds (Sarcastic enthusiasim)! Better break out my _Star Trek_ shirt and my lego-made Millenium Falcon! I actually have those. Don't worry I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN _Star Wars _and _Star Trek!_ In my defense, I only watch the show _Star Trek_ for the series _Star Trek: The Next Generation _for Wesley Crusher_. _I LOVE Wil Wheaton! And I watch _Star Wars _because of Harrison Ford.

Truth be told, I don't want to go but, I'm gunna do it to make Davey happy. Maybe I could help him get Juliet!

Bye!

-Isabella Jones 3


End file.
